A much needed release
by coconut-and-metal
Summary: It began with Loki appearing in Tony's workshop, looking for a fight. Tony/Loki. Clint/Natasha. Eventual Thor/Steve. GOING THROUGH A REWRITE- MORE INFO INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

_This work hasn't been forgotten! _

_It is going through a rewrite! _

_The story is basically the same, but I'm delving more into the other relationships as well. _

_Sorry for the LONG hiatus!  
_

* * *

It had been a long day. It was almost 11 o'clock when the team arrived at the Stark mansion after yet another merciless fight against Loki.

Steve had gone to bed, with an "Early to bed, early to rise." sentiment. Clint was sprawled across the couch, letting out a groan, which Natasha giggled at as she walked by, heading towards her room. Both Thor and Bruce were in the kitchen, Banner making some late-night steaks. And Tony was in the bar upstairs. After a long day of fighting, he needed a drink. Or two.

He was hurting. His shoulder was bruising, his legs ached, and he needed to drink off the pain. He decided scotch would do the trick. He grabbed the bottle, glanced up at the cupboard filled with tumblers, decided he didn't need one, and started downstairs.

Passing by the kitchen, he gave a weak chuckle as he heard Thor and Bruce argue over who deserved the bigger steak. He walked towards the set of stairs that led down into his workshop and passed by Clint, who was snoring on the couch. He gave him a few taps on the side of his face, "Hey Legolas, get off the leather, your arrows are going to scratch it up."

Clint mumbled under his breath, and grudged down the hall, into his room.

Tony went down the stairs that lead to his workshop, holding the bottle of scotch firmly in one hand, while trying to massage some pain out of his shoulder with the other. By the time he had reached the bottom of the staircase, he had already had 2 swigs of the drink. It was painful as it went down, but in a good way. He had always loved the way it felt as if it was scratching his throat as it traced down into his stomach.

His empty stomach.

Tony sighed. He forgot he hadn't eaten today. He would have had breakfast, but Thor had cleared out 2 dozen eggs, and a box of poptarts, and cold cereal didn't sound appetizing at all. He was preoccupied the rest of the day with upgrading his suit, and fighting Loki, he had just forgotten to eat.

Getting drunk wasn't going to take long. He turned on his music, and cranked it as loud as it could possibly manage, filling the workshop with heavy old school rock, patting himself on the back inwardly at the soundproof glass that encased the workshop. Without it, he'd never be able to spend a night the way he wanted to without being yelled about it by the rest of the team.

An hour later, and the bottle was half empty. Stumbling around his workspace, he fell into the chair at his desk. He set the bottle on his desk haphazardly, and started air-guitaring to the music. He spun his chair around, still pretending he was playing the chords, he almost didn't notice Loki had appeared in his shop.

Loki stood across from Tony, leaning against one of the clear glass walls. He wasn't in his normal attire, he still had his heavily armored coat, but no helmet, and he was in slacks. Tony stopped and rose out of his chair, "Mute." He slurred and the music ceased.

Loki held a firm gaze upon Tony, "I had a feeling you were going to be inebriated, Stark."

"Oh did you now?" Tony drunkenly rolled his eyes, "And what is your business here, I don't suppose you came here to pledge your love to me."

Loki's mouth twisted into a grin, "No, I don't suppose I did." He lunged toward at Tony, and punched him in the stomach. Tony, being drunk, reacted too slowly. He stumbled backwards, and fell onto the ground.

Loki lowered himself next to the smaller man, "Well, well, well. The powerful man of iron, useless and in pain at my disposal."

"….Loki." Tony managed.

"Yes, Stark?" Loki sneered.

Tony looked up at Loki, he had of course thought of Loki in some sort of sexual way. He was Tony Stark, the first thing he ever thought about when he met someone was how they'd be in bed. (The day he'd 'met' Loki, he'd determined that he'd be a moaner.) But he'd never seen him so up close. He couldn't help but notice how his raven black hair was draped perfectly across his lean pale face. His eyes, piercing, and green, looking through him more than at him. And his cheekbones, oh those cheekbones.

He was gorgeous.

And Tony Stark had never denied Tony Stark anything before.

He raised his hand, slowly, towards the god's face, and ran his fingers from Loki's temple down the side of his jaw, to his chin.

"What do you think you're doing?" Loki spat, standing up.

"So beautiful." Tony mumbled. He too stood up, stumbling as he did so.

He urged himself towards the god. Loki stood still, watching his movements. The smaller man was in no armor, posing no threat. Tony closed the space between the two of them, grabbing the god's hips and pulling him closer. Any words that could have escaped the Loki's lips were quickly stifled as Tony slammed his mouth against his, slowly grinding their hips together.

Loki pushed him away, "Stark."

But he knew it was too late. He hadn't had any release part from his own hand for far too long, the last being only a quickie with a servant girl back in Asgard. He knew what he wanted. He wanted Stark. He'd never been one to deny himself anything either, and he couldn't deny the fact that Stark was almost as fetching as some of the men he'd lain with in Asgard. And well, if Stark was offering, who was he to refuse?

Tony noticed the god's buldge and grinned, palming his own through his jeans. Loki watched, and couldn't help but step closer. He ran his long, thin fingers up Tony's black tank top. The touch of the god's cold fingers against his hot skin made Tony slightly groan. Grabbing Loki's ass, he pulled the god against himself.

Loki smiled, as he leaned down and kissed Tony deeply. He tasted the scotch. But underneath the alcoholic mask, he could faintly taste _Tony_. Groaning at the taste of the man underneath the scotch, he wished he tasted more of Stark and less of the drink.

Tony shifted his hips, so their cocks slightly grazed each other's. Loki pulled the shirt off of him, and dug his nails into the man's bruised shoulders. Tony hissed and bit Loki's lip in a mixture of pain and pleasure. His own drunken fingers went to the god's coat, fumbing as he tried to release some of the straps. Loki sensed his urgency, and with a flick of the wrist, his coat was gone.

The two men fought for dominance. A battle of tongues and teeth as each pushed and pulled the other.

Loki eventually took control. He picked up Tony, and slammed him against the back wall of the shop. Tony wrapped his legs tightly around the god's hips, pulling him closer, so their cocks were rubbing hard against one other's.

The god grabbed fistfuls of the man's hair and pulled back hard, exposing his thick, tan neck. He nipped at Tony's throat gently, earning him a soft moan from the man. He sucked on the spot just below Tony's ear lightly, working his way down to the man's chest, and over to the other ear.

"Jesus, Loki..." Tony whispered.

Loki stopped for a moment, and looked up at Tony. His eyes were closed, and his head was still thrown back with the grip Loki had on his hair. He was panting hard, and Loki grinned and released the man's hair from his hands. He lowered him back onto the ground, and pulled the black tank top off of him.

Tony's hands immediately went to Loki's slacks, undoing the belt, and working at the button and zipper. Loki did the same with Stark's jeans, soon leaving both of them only in their boxers.

The god ran his fingers down the man's ribcage, lightly down his stomach, tracing each thick muscle, until he reached the bulging cock, grabbing hard, he started stroking, making Tony jump at the sudden forcefulness.

"Fuck." Tony panted onto Loki's neck. He grabbed a fistful of the god's raven hair, and gave a sharp tug downward.

With a deep chuckle, Loki obliged and dropped to his knees.

He grazed the bulge under Tony's boxers with his teeth, and looked up at the moaning man who was watching his every move. He dropped the boxers, kissed Tony's inner thigh, working his way up to the man's cock. His lips pressed into his skin agonizingly slow, and Tony let out a groan of frustration. He smirked, and took the man's balls into his mouth and gently sucked.

Tony's fingers clenched hard around the god's hair, letting out a shudder, "More."

The god brought his hands up from the man's thighs, placed one hand firmly on Tony's cock, and started stroking. He brought his other hand up behind Tony's balls, dragging his fingers across the sensitive spot.

Tony licked his lips, trying to moisten the cracked skin that was dry from his panting and he let out a low moan. He couldn't take much more. He wanted Loki. In his bed.

Now.

He tugged Loki's hair forcfully until the god was back up on his feet, "I need more than just this."

Loki looked at him, his brows drawn together, lips in a tight line, "What, Stark?" He was a god. This mortal saying he wasn't enough nearly had him sending himself away, letting him deal with his own...problem.

"Upstairs. My room." Tony grabbed Loki by the arm and lead him out of the workshop.

Everyone had gone to bed now. No one had seen the naked man drag the god to his room. In his drunken state, Tony wouldn't have cared if someone did anyway.

"Jarvis, lights. 20%"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"Here we go again." Bruce sighed as he popped his iPod buds into his ears. The whole '20%' lights thing always meant sex was going to happen. Apparently, Tony thought that was the perfect amount of light for sex, and Bruce just didn't want to hear any of it.

Because, for a multi-million dollar building, it had incredibly thin walls.

* * *

The room was dim, and Tony threw Loki onto his bed. The god sat up, and took off the boxers he had forgotten he had on. He held his hard cock, watching as Tony grabbed some lube out of his bed side table and tossed it onto the bed.

"On your stomach." Tony's words were dry, and demanding.

Loki wanted this too much to even force a reply and he rolled over quickly, eagerly spreading his legs. He was neither a top nor a bottom exclusively, but the thought of living the tales he'd heard about Stark's many bed mates had him almost groaning into the pillow.

Tony crawled into the bed, closer to Loki, he kissed the back of the god's neck, and worked down, trailing kisses and bite marks down his back, leaving the god to moan a string of obseneties.

* * *

"God damn it, Stark." Clint grumbled to himself, hearing the manly moans through their common wall, "Why the hell did I have to get the room next to yours?" He stood from his bed and pulled on a pair of boxers, walking down the hall until he hit Natasha's door, and went inside where his ears were safe from the enthusiastic grunts.

* * *

Tony gripped Loki's ass firmly, and spread the pale cheeks, running his tongue across his entrance. Loki whimpered, and Tony flicked his tongue into him. The god's fingers clenched the sheets around him, and let out a low moan.

"Uhhh...Oh, yes! ... Uh, uh, uh, Ssstarrk..."

Tony worked his tongue deeper into Loki, making the god shout things in a language Tony couldn't begin to understand.

Loki let out a whimper of disapproval when Tony pulled his tongue out. The man smiled grabbed the bottle off the bed, and coated his fingers. He forced a lubed finger into the god. Loki groaned, and thrashed around. Another finger in, Tony started a deep, and slow pace. The god forced his moans into one of the large pillows on the bed. A third finger, and Loki was grinding back, pressing the fingers deeper into himself.

Tony stared almost in awe at the sight before him, "Oh you want it bad, don't you?"

"Mmhmm" Loki hummed at the back of his throat.

"Tell me. Tell me how bad you want me." He may have been getting a bit cocky, but when was the last time he had a _god _moaning on his bed?

"Oh, I want you ba-" Tony forced a fourth finger in, and quickened his pace. "Ohhh! Mmmm, fuck! I want you bad. Fuck me, Stark."

Tony couldn't wait any more. He took out his fingers, and lubed his cock. He forced himself into the god in one long, dragging thrust, until his balls hit the back of Loki's thighs. Both men moaned in unison, their cries mingling together, it being hard to even distinct whose was whose.

* * *

Steve blushed as he rolled over in bed. He knew of Tony's...dalliances, but usually the nightly encounters weren't so loud. At least he was far away from his room to only hear the murmurs of what was actually being said. He would _never_ want to know what Tony ever said to the women he took home.

Still, his groans were more than audible, and Steve grabbed his iPod, something Bruce had shown him after one of Tony's more...excited nights. He popped the buds into his ears and clicked on a Frank Sinatra soundtrack, shutting his eyes as he listened to his familiar music with a smile.

* * *

Tony leaned down, his breath dancing on Loki's neck and whispered into his ear, "How do you want it?"

Loki bit his lip, "Hard. Fast."

Tony grinned, and started languidly fucking the god, pulling out almost all the way, and pushing in deep and slow.

"Harder!" Loki hissed.

Tony pulled out all the way, and barely entered, giving small, shallow thrusts, "Beg for me, Loki. I want you to beg." He was powertripping, and he knew it.

Loki groaned and pushed back, trying to force more of Tony's cock into him, "Please, Stark, fuck me harder!"

With a feral smile, Tony thrust deep into the god, Loki giving a deep, pleased groan beneath him. He thrust harder and deeper into the god, working up to a fast pace.

"Oh, yes Stark, harder, faster! Fuck me like the harlot I am!"

Tony knew he wasn't going to last long, not with the devious words escaping the god's lips. He pounded violently into him, and tangled his fingers in the jet black hair, giving it a rough tug back to bite at his neck.

Loki gritted his teeth, tensing around Tony. Tony's hips stuttered at the too-tight grip Loki had on his cock and he groaned, his teeth digging into Loki's neck farther as he spilled into the god with a final snap of his hips.

As Tony pulled out, both men shivered with pleasure, Loki giving a whimper at the loss. He fell next to the god, laying on his side as he panted, trying to fill his lungs. Loki rolled over onto his back.

Tony bit his own lip looking at Loki's perfect, slightly muscled, pale body. His eyes focused on the glorious, flushed cock, still raging, needing release.

He kissed the corner of Loki's lips, down his neck and to his chest. Loki's breath quickened and he carded his fingers through the man's dark brown locks. Tony bit one of the god's nipples, as he circled his fingers lightly around the other. Loki groaned, and thrust his hips forward, his cock needing some sort of friction.

"Oh gods, Stark!" Loki whined when Tony left both of his nipples completely.

Tony kissed his way downward. He gave a hesitant lick at the slit of Loki's cock, causing the god to take in a sharp breath. It had been a while since Tony had gone down on a guy, and even longer since Loki had _anyone_ go down on him. Still, Tony was too drunk to not give in; he didn't mind blowing guys, liked it even, but he'd been with Pepper for the past few weeks. Key words being: had been. He flicked his eyes up to Loki's, seeing the god panting, his teeth worrying his lower lip.

He smiled at the affect he had on the demigod and gave another, more confident lick to his cock, slicking it up before he took the head into his mouth.

Loki whimpered, his grip tightening in Tony's hair, and thrust deeply into the man's wet hot, pliant mouth. The feel of Loki's cock hitting the back of his throat had Tony moaning, sending the god spiraling at the vibrations.

Loki was close, Tony could feel it. He raised his hand, and gripped the base of the god's cock firmly, preventing him from coming. He slowed his pace, hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked him down harder than before.

Loki's let go of Tony's hair, and he covered his own eyes with his palms. His moans turned into pleading whimpers as Tony circled his tongue slowly and roughly around the head of his cock, still holding the base hard, "Stark, if you don't let me come, I swear to you I will send your iron suits to Alfheimr."

Well, Tony had no idea where the fuck that was, and really didn't want to find out. Having enough with the teasing, he quickly released his grip, and sucked the god as fast as he could manage.

Loki jolted, his body sent into spasms of pleasure. He pulled the sheets around his fingers, and arched his back, releasing into Tony, "Stark!" He cried in a hoarse whisper as he came in the man's mouth, Tony swallowing everything he gave him.

Loki sank back into the sheets, pressing the heel of his palm to Tony's forehead, pushing him off. Tony chuckled and kissed his way back up Loki's tight body, and laid down next to him.

"That was fun." Tony nudged the god as they laid next to each other, still panting.

Loki snorted, "Indeed, it was _f__un_."

"Way better than I thought you'd be." Tony mumbled to himself.

Loki sat up slightly, resting on his elbows, "Ehehe, really? The great man of iron has thought about bedding me?"

The scotch was talking and Tony knew it. But even he was too drunk to even bother with caring, "Yeah... it's the helmet, I guess. The horns are... they really distract me."

"I see, too bad I didn't have my helmet with me tonight." Loki's lips curled into a smile. Oh, he was going to have fun with this new little tidbit of information.

Tony let out a moan of agreement, and spooned Loki.

Loki stiffened. Sex was one thing, but _cuddling_? No, cuddling was something he did not do. He broke free from Tony's grip, stepped out of the bed, his clothes on him with a slight flick of his wrist.

Tony frowned when he felt Loki move away and he parted an eye lazily, "Where are you going?"

"I don't _cuddle_." Was all that he said before he disappeared, leaving behind a thin, green mist.

"Alright. Jesus." Tony rolled onto his back, and let out a sigh. "Jarvis, lights out."

"Yes, sir."

The dim lights faded into pure darkness, and Tony pulled the covers up and around his waist before he allowed his drunken, post-coital sleepiness to claim him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 6 a.m. when Tony woke up. He sat up and groaned, realizing he had a terrible hangover. He tried to remember what happened the night before, but only remembered drinking alone in his workshop.

He knew he had sex last night. He felt lethargic, and drained, like he did every morning after a night of sex. He looked his bed over, and found no one.

Usually, with how early he liked to get up, he would always find the girl still in bed, go down into his workshop, and idly fix up some of his cars or suits until she left. He hated dealing with one night stands in the morning, he usually let Pepper deal with calling her a cab, and things like that.

He found it a bit odd that no one was in his bed. He thought maybe she had left after he passed out. He didn't think much about it, though.

"Interesting night, sir?" The AI's voice seemed to bellow out from the ceiling.

Tony held his head. "Dammit, Jarvis. Quiet."

"Yes, sir." He lowered his sound level. "I find your choice of last night's partner rather odd, and I know in your drunken haze…"

"Jarvis, I really don't care about some bimbo girl. You know I never have, so why are you bringing it up?"

"But sir, it wasn't a g-"

"Jarvis, shut up. I have a headache."

He sat a while longer, half contemplating on going back to sleep until he decided he needed some coffee, and a few aspirin. He got on a pair of sweat pants, and a tank top, heading out of his room, and to the bathroom, grabbing a bottle of pills.

He went into the kitchen, surprised at seeing some of the team already at the table at this hour. He really shouldn't have been though, they'd been staying at the tower ever since Loki's first few attacks, and the only ones that actually slept in were Thor and Bruce. But even they were up now.

"Is it 2 or 4 aspirin for a hangover?" He called out to anyone willing to answer.

Natasha looked up at him, "I would have guessed you would have known by now."

"Yeah, yeah."

Half of them called out two, the other half four.

Tony thought for a moment. "Three it is."

He popped the pills, and sat down with the rest of the team at the table, with his coffee.

Thor and Bruce were eating big plates of eggs, sausage, bacon, and pretty much anything they could get their hands on. Steve had settled for a bowl of cereal. Natasha had a plate with just a single piece of toast, and a protein drink. And Clint had orange juice and cold, left over steak that Bruce had cooked up the night before.

Clint gulped some juice, and looked up at Tony, "I heard you got some last night."

Everyone laughed to themselves. Tony was rather unamused, his head still pounding, his shoulder still so very sore.

The archer smiled, and began again, "It's times like those when I really hate having the room right next to yours."

Bruce chuckled, "Yeah, even from my room I can hear. Always put in my iPod though."

Natasha pursed her lips, thankful her room was nowhere near Tony's.

Steve shook his head, cheeks turning pink at the conversation. Thor looked up at him with a laugh, patting his shoulder, "I think you are making the soldier uncomfortable!" He said through a cheekfull of eggs, "I am rather thankful I am too heavy a sleeper to hear your nightly encounters, though, Stark."

Clint ignored the blonds and turned to Tony, "Yeah, but this chick was real quiet. Didn't even hear her."

Tony looked up at the archer, trying to look surprised, "Really? That's a first."

It wouldn't have been a first. Between all the girls he brings home, he would occasionally bring home a guy. It wasn't too big of a deal, but he didn't want the team knowing just how much of a slut he _really_ was.

Natasha paused from her toast, "Where did she even come from? We all came home alone."

"I don't know, probably from my little black book." Tony shrugged noncommittally, "I had a few last night, I could have called someone."

Clint laughed, "Yeah right, I'm sure there probably wasn't even a girl."

Tony snapped his eyes over at the archer, only to be relieved that he was giving a few gestures that looked like he was jacking off.

Steve looked up from his cereal, disgusted at this kind of vulgar talk at the _breakfast table_, "Please, can we talk about something else?"

They laughed, and began talking about some S.H.I.E.L.D. meetings they had to attend to in a few hours. Tony wasn't listening, he never cared much for the logistics of it all.

One by one, they left the table, putting their dishes in the sink. Thor was the last one to finish, and soon he left too, leaving Tony by himself. With nothing better to do, the engineer decided he was going to go down into his workshop, and just upgrade some of his cars.

He headed downstairs, wanting to make some adjustments to his Lambo. The doors shut behind him, and he picked up a wrench off his desk as he walked by.

His desk chair swiveled around. Tony jolted back, his hand on his arc reactor.

Loki was sitting in his chair, a low-browed smirk taking up his features.

"What are you doing in my shop?" Tony gritted out. He went to his workshop to relax, and now he knew that wasn't going to happen. The pills hadn't fully kicked in yet, and he really didn't feel like fighting.

"Do you not recall last night's events, Stark?" Loki said, and he flashed Tony a mischievous grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Loki shot him an oddly seductive look. "Tsk tsk, it's a shame, really, Stark. But don't worry, I don't kiss and tell." He stood, and with every step he took towards Tony, Tony stepped back.

Tony was nervous, the bracelets he'd been designing for his knew suit hadn't been finished yet, and he didn't have time to go to his platform to put on an older suit, but he tried to keep his composure. "Loki, I really don't feel like fighting, just go poof away, summon your freaky alien army, and all of us will have a nice little tea party later. Okay?"

"I'm not here to fight you, Stark." Loki stepped closer.

With another step back, Tony was against the wall. Fear flashed through him; he had no where else to turn, he was cornered. With the workshop being soundproof, he couldn't let the other's know, so he called out to the only one that could hear him, "Jarv-mmph!"

Loki grabbed Tony's neck, and pressed his mouth against the man's, running his tongue across his lower lip before he finally just snaked it in, despite Tony's resistance. He pulled away for a breath, but quickly returned back to Tony's lips, wanting to taste more of him. Now that Tony wasn't drunk, he could taste more of him, He sucked on his tongue, and bit his lower lip, pulling at it with his teeth.

Tony struggled, trying to fight Loki off; even though he'd had his fantasies about this guy, he was their...well, arch enemy for lack of a better term, but the god's strength was too overpowering. He felt the god's erection rub up against his hips and his blood rushed, clenching his nails into Loki's back. Loki bit his neck firmly, lingering there, holding him in place as he worked his hands down Tony's body.

He grabbed a hold of Tony's cock through the man's sweatpants and stroked. Tony couldn't help but moan. He couldn't help it, not when those deft fingers are twisting _just like that_. Nor could he help the straying hand that reached down to palm Loki's.

Both men stood in the corner of the workshop, grinding against each other, scratching, biting, moaning.

Suddenly, they heard the tell-tale _beeps_ of a code being pressed into the touch screen passcode on the workshop door. Tony looked at Loki frantically, and Loki nodded, flashing away before his eyes.

He stood alone in the corner of his shop, confused and horny. Brushing away the green mist Loki left behind, he rushed to his desk and sat down, hiding his erection underneath the desk. He grabbed a pencil, forced it down on some scratch paper, pretending he was working- trying his damnedest not to look like he was nearly caught stroking a god's cock.

Pepper stepped into the shop. She was on the phone with business, as always.

She walked towards him, planting a large stack of papers down on his desk and gave him a quick half-hearted smile before she quickly left, the clicks of her stilettos fading until the doors shut behind her.

Tony leaned back in his chair, it had been nearly 2 weeks since they had decided to 'take a break.' It was just decided that him being Iron Man was just too much to handle with a _relationship_- he grimaced at the thought of the word. He didn't really mind, he almost liked going back to one night stands. Pepper still cared for him, and he could see it. But she was going back to calling him Mr. Stark, and acting like nothing had happened between them. He was okay with it, and acted along, he even went back to calling her Miss Potts. It was working out better than he had hoped, and he was grateful.

He let out a long sigh and looked down at the papers on his desk; "S.H.I.E.L.D." was written across the front page in big red letters. Scoffing, he ignored it and swiveled in his chair.

There was pretty much no reason for Loki to just come up to him like that. Well, other than the fact that he's got a pretty good reputation with pleasing both men and women. But still, he couldn't help but wonder why-

"Shit." Tony mumbled under his breath, "Jarvis, was Loki here last night?"

"Yes, sir. He was, I was trying to tell you this morning."

Tony face-palmed himself, groaning, "Play me the surveillance tapes from when he was here."

"Of course, sir." The AI replied and the monitor on his desk blinked to life, a very clear shot of his workshop filled the screen.

Tony sat in awe of how he had seduced Loki. He had wanted it, he wasn't tricked or forced.

He sat in silence. He knew he needed to talk to Loki.

But first things first, he needed to get rid of his...problem. He lowered his sweat pants to his knees, grabbed himself, and started slowly, shamelessly replaying the clip from the point where they entered his bedroom. On a thumbnail on the side of the screen, Tony could see as a groggy Clint trudged out of his own room in his boxers, walking across the hall until he went into Natasha's room without even knocking.

Well then, it sort of made sense between the two of them. With how often they were together anyway. Still- he had other things to worry about than his two coworkers possibly screwing.

He clicked on the full-screen icon, and Loki's perfect, thin, slightly muscled body writhing beneath him filled the screen. He pumped faster, dragging his thumb over his slit at the moans that spilled from the speakers. He was so close, and the way Loki's face contorted in pleasure- those dark brows furrowing, his forehead crinkling as his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth formed a perfect 'o'. The hushed scream of "Stark" sent Tony over the edge, coming onto his own fist, all at the thought of Loki.

Collapsing back into his chair, he waited for the after shocks of his orgasm to pass. He didn't know what to think about it. He liked it, even though he knew he wasn't supposed to. He enjoyed every minute Loki had him pressed against the wall. He didn't want to admit it, but he couldn't deny it to himself.

When he finally caught his breath, he stood and tucked himself back into his pants, combing down his hair; making himself somewhat presentable, just enough to make it to his room without raising suspicion.

He immediately went up to his room, passing everyone by without care. He needed a shower, a cold fucking shower that would get his mind to stop scrambling around and just _focus_.

"Fuck you, Loki." He mumbled to himself, and he got in the shower, letting the steaming water hit his face, and chest. _Wait. Steaming?_ He only turned on the cold-

"What was that, Stark?"

Tony froze as cold, slender fingers traced from his back to his chest, circling the arc reactor. He jolted, and turned around to face Loki, who was naked and still very hard from what had happened in the workshop.

"Lo-" Tony started. Loki had placed his fingers against the man's lips, "Shhh. You mortals talk too much." Loki stepped back, and leaned against the tiled wall, barely letting the water hit him.

Bringing his hand up, he brushed back some hair that had fallen in his face and trailed his fingers from his locks, down his neck and chest, moving lower.

Tony's throat clenched, and he stared at Loki's fingers as they continued down his stomach, and finally settling on the god's thick length. The god hissed, and began stroking himself lightly. He stared into Tony's eyes, and bit his lip, stroking faster as he gave a little moan, "Mmm, Ssstark."

Tony felt his cock slowly hardening, which was nearly a miracle in itself with how he'd just finished jerking himself off. He brought his own hand to it, stroking himself, as he watched Loki.

Loki smirked, and moved towards the man, pushing him against one of the walls roughly. Bottles of soaps and shampoos were knocked from the little basket beneath the shower head, each hitting the shower floor with a loud clatter. Tony hit the wall, a loud moan being forced from him as Loki kissed down his body.

* * *

Clint and Natasha sat in the front room of the tower, watching a documentary on 'Ancient Torture Tech' on the history channel; the archer hesitantly grabbing Nat's hand. Her eyes never left the screen, but she gave a subtle smirk, fingers lacing with Clint's.

Normally, PDA was a no-go, each waiting until they were in one of their rooms away from the rest of the Avengers to show any sort of affection towards the other. They both knew the 'regulations' of S.H.I.E.L.D. ...But what happens in Budapest doesn't always stay in Budapest. Plus, Bruce was out, saying he had to pick up a few things for some experiment he wanted to do on Tony's 100% renewable enegery. And Steve and Thor were sparring, as they usually did...So a little hand-holding alone didn't seem too bad.

But just as Natasha was leaning into the archer's chest, a crash and a groan jolted them both forward and away from each other.

Natasha pulled a pocket knife from a built-in holster on her bra strap, "What was that?"

Clint shrugged, eyes slit as he looked down the hall, "I don't know. It sounded like Tony." He looked back to Natasha, "I'll check it out."

Natasha nodded, "Probably still just hungover anyway." She slumped back onto the couch. "Call if you actually need some help. I know how you are without your arrows"

The archer chuckled and shook his head as he walked to Tony's room, "Sorry I can't kick like ten guy's asses all while tied up to a chair and shoe-less like some people."

He heard Natasha's answering laughter before he opened Tony's door.

* * *

Loki was on his knees, working the Tony's cock slowly as the man lolled his head back and forth against the tile wall, carding his fingers through the god's slicked hair. Tony groaned louder as Loki pressed his hips to the wall, keeping him from thrusting. He looked down at the demigod, seeing the smirk playing on his lips as he looked to him through his too-long eyelashes, and his knees nearly gave out at the sight.

Clint heard the shower running and Tony's groans getting louder, "You better really be fucking hurt dude." He sighed as he opened the bathroom door, already half-shielding his eyes away from the sight of a most-likely naked Tony.

With the water still running, and both of the men in the shower focused on each other, neither of them heard Clint come in.

"What the FUCK?!" The archer jumped back in shock at the sight of Loki on his knees before Tony through the fogged glass shower door. He tripped over his own feet and stumbled to the floor.

Tony gasped, eyes shooting up to the shocked Clint on the ground, "Barton! Eh, uhm..." He looked down at Loki.

Well, naked and wet wasn't exactly the way Loki wanted to be seen by the man he'd mind-controlled. The archer probably still held a grudge against him anyway for what he'd made him do and he just didn't feel like fighting while _still_ aroused. He shrugged and left behind a feint green mist that wafted into the mist of the shower.

Tony turned off the water and grabbed a towel from one of the racks by the shower, covering himself as he stepped out.

Clint pressed himself up and staggered to his feet, "Jesus FUCKING Christ Tony! I come in here thinking you're fucking hurt or something, and Loki is giving you a god damn BLOW JOB?"

Tony looked up at him with wide eyes. Not even _he_ knew what was going on fully, and they were already found out? "Barton, you can't-"

"What? Tell the others that Loki, the dude we've fucking been trying to _capture_ for the past 2 weeks, was blowing you in the shower?"

"That about sums up what I was going to say, I guess." Tony walked out of the bathroom, and sat on the edge of his bed. Clint followed, and stood over him.

"Look, I know what it looks like..." Tony began.

"Yeah it looks like you are fucking crazy." Clint scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Literally."

Tony sighed deeply, scrubbing his face, "Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Clint folded his arms across his chest, "This guy is a killer! A thief; a liar. He fucking brainwashed me, and made me ki-" He swallowed, looking away, "Kill innocent people."

"I know, fuck." Tony groaned, his leg bouncing wildly with anxiety, "Trust me, this hasn't been going on long. I don't even have my head wrapped around the situation yet."

Clint just stared at him.

"Just- Just, give me some time?"

"Time?" Clint furrowed his brow in shock, "_Time_? Yeah, and how much _time_ would you need?" He actually put air-quotes around 'time', as if it were some euphemism for sex.

"I don't know, but I'll keep you in the loop, I guess." Tony half-smirked, getting a glare from the archer.

Clint shook his head, "I can't just-"

"-I know about you and Natasha." Tony cut him off, lips drawn tight, "If you go to Fury about this, I can do the same."

"H-How?" The archer frowned, visibly swallowing, "How do you know about me and Nat?"

_Bingo. _Tony patted himself on the back inwardly. Clint wouldn't risk having either him or the Widow being sent off from each other, "Jarvis doesn't miss anything, hun."

Clint nodded silently, his jaw clenching, "I- _fuck_- Fine."

The engineer smiled wide, "Alright then." He stood and clasped a hand on Clint's shoulder, "So, we're good here? Even?"

With a small wince at the touch, Clint stepped back, walking towards the door frame, "We're even." He turned, and placed his hand on the doorknob, "Wait." He looked back to Tony, "Was Loki the one in your room last night?"

Tony nodded.

Clint nodded back, "Okay." He sighed as he turned and left, clicking the door shut behind himself.

"Holy crap." Tony breathed out, falling back onto his mattress face first, "God damn it Jarvis, you could have fucking told me Barton was coming."

"Sir, I was not privy to your thoughts of keeping this a secluded matter from the rest of your teammates." The AI replied rather snarkily.

"Yeah, so you just think that I'd let everyone know that I was being blown by the God of Mischief," He grumbled mostly to himself, "Anyway, get a reading on Loki's magic and put it into the system."

"Yes, sir. But with how little of an energy print I have from him, I will require at least a day before I can have it completed."

"Yeah, I know I know." Tony replied sitting up, "And when he's in the system, let me know whenever he's here. I don't need anymore heart-palpitations from him poofing into my workshop."

"Of course, sir."

* * *

Clint walked back out to Natasha, the woman sitting up, eyeing him, seeing he wasn't damaged (beyond the fact that it looked like he could throw up), "Stark's okay?"

"Better than okay by the fucking looks of it." He mumbled under his breath, slumping down on the couch next to her, "He's fine."

Natasha's brows knit together, "What's wrong?"

Clint sighed. He knew that if he told her, then she'd go directly to Fury about it, even if Tony would tell them about their little 'relationship' (if it could even be called that). She cared way too much about her job, and she desperately despised Loki for what he'd done, and he knew that she'd throw away what they had to get him. And, well, he loved her too much to see her go away again.

He grabbed her hand more firmly and more confidently than before and mustered up a smile, "Nothing."

She was a super spy for God's sake. She knew when people were lying. But the archer didn't want to talk about it, and she really didn't want to press it anyway. She smiled back and leaned into his touch, both relaxing against the couch as the documentary continued.

* * *

Thor growled as he pinned Steve's shoulders against the wall of the sparring room, "Yield?"

Steve lowered his brow with a grin, "Nope." He swung his leg out and kicked Thor's feet from underneath him, sending the demigod to the floor with a grunt. He jumped up from against the wall and crouched, waiting for Thor to pounce.

It was amazing to be able to spar against each other, and both blonds knew it. Steve could unleash everything he had onto him, without giving him anything more than a bruise.

And Thor could finally let loose as well, the Midgardians were so feeble; so tiny that even one of the hugs he'd given the Lady Pepper when he'd first met her left her with a bruised rib. (which he still apologized for every time he saw her.) But now, he could really spar with abandon and not worry about hurting the super soldier.

It was one of the many things they had in common. Most of the time, their days consisted of sparring with each other, fighting Loki, and trying to figure out 'modern' and 'Midgardian' devices in the new world.

Thor, as Steve predicted, leapt up from the ground and tackled the soldier, dragging him to the ground.

He never used Mjolnir and Steve never used his shield; Tony completely denying them from using them after what had happened in the woods when they first met. It had always been hand-to-hand, which was good enough.

Steve twisted out of Thor's grasp and rolled over, pinning him down instead. With a slight leg-lock, Steve pressed down on the demigod's shoulders, smirking down breathlessly at him, "Yield?"

Thor thrashed for a moment, but the lock on his muscles was too tight. He sighed, "Yield."

With a smirk, Steve got off of Thor and each hit the showers.

* * *

Bruce smiled as he opened the door back into the 'living' floor of the tower. Most of the floors weren't even floors at all, just either empty space (because Tony Stark wanted a tall building, even if nothing important was in it) or 'tech' rooms that were filled with the clean energy system. Of course, there were floors that actually held significance, like the lab Tony built for him, or an entire floor that was just a movie theater, but the living area was the one most of them spent their time in.

He went to his room at the end of the hall, jolting both of the assassins away from each other on the couch as he passed, and dropped off a few of the things he'd be working with onto his dresser, deciding he'd take them to his lab later. He went back to the front room and fell onto 'his' chair, a large leather recliner that he'd called when they all moved in with each other.

"Hey." He smiled at the two on the couch.

"Hey." The two offered back, Natasha tossing him the remote, "This is boring anyway."

Bruce smiled and turned on Mythbusters as she stood and popped her neck. She mumbled something about cleaning her guns before walking back to her bedroom, Clint following soon after.

When Steve had finished getting dressed, he slipped into the front room, intending on getting a drink before he went back into his room and relaxed as he drew. As he passed Bruce, he couldn't help but see the show he was watching, eyeing two men and a woman putting some sort of glue on an automobile. Instantly curious, he forgot his drink and sat down on the couch, "What is this?" He gestured to the television.

"Mythbusters." Bruce replied cheerily.

Just then, Thor came into the front room as well, seeing two of his brothers-in-arms watching something on the 'teevee'. With a shrug, he took a seat on the carpet, folding his legs beneath him as he propped an elbow on his knee and dropped his chin onto his fist, watching the program.

"What's it about, though?" Steve asked, brows furrowing as the small threesome attached a lift to the glue covered car.

Bruce smiled at the soldier. He loved science, and he loved that Steve and most likely Thor had no idea about modern science. (Unless Jane had shown Thor stuff while he was in New Mexico?) He motioned to the screen, "Grant, Tory and Kari are seeing how much super glue it takes to pick up the car."

"Why?" Both blonds asked in unison.

Bruce chuckled, ready to answer them when Tony walked in, slumping onto the couch across from Steve, "What are we watching, ladies?"

Bruce shook his head, "I'm showing them Mythbusters"

Tony laughed and looked to Steve, "How's the future science treating you, Tight pants?"

"It's... something else, I'll give you that." Steve replied, now watching as two new, older looking men covered a hole in a canoe with duct tape.

"And what about you, honeybeard?" Tony directed towards Thor.

"You people are very strange." Thor furrowed his brow, looking back to either of the geniuses, "Why would you want to know how much liquid adhesive it would take to live an automobile?"

"For the sake of science!" Bruce chimed in.

Thor gave a hearty laugh shook his head, returning his eyes to the tv. It seemed he was always around scientists, even though Jane was more interested in Astrology than the types of sciences Stark and Banner were interested in. A small frown took over his features as he remembered the Lady Jane, memories of her telling him she wanted to stay where S.H.I.E.L.D. had sent her filled his mind. He enjoyed her company very much, but she said it was better for them to part, especially with the handsome sum of money and resources she was given for her studies.

He didn't like that she went away, but he understood.

Tony looked around, "Where is Natasha and Clint?"

Steve finally broke the gaze he had on the tv, "I saw Clint walking in the hallway, he went into Natasha's room."

"Ah, okay, okay."

The phone on kitchen table began to ring, and the group knew it had to have been Fury. Tony upgraded his security, much with the help of Banner to keep the Director from taking over Jarvis' system to bellow his demands, and instead had given Fury that number in case they were needed.

Steve, ever the boyscout, jumped up first and answered it, "Hello? ... Yes, sir ... Okay ... Okay ... I'll tell them now." He dropped the phone onto the receiver, "That was Fury. Loki's downtown, we have to go. Now."

Bruce ran to tell Clint and Natasha as the other men hurried to suit up.

After everyone was dressed and ready for battle, Thor swung his hammer and took off to the skies; Steve opted for running, since he was faster than the average car; Bruce took his motorcycle; Tony flew his Iron Man suit, Clint and Natasha on either of his arms.

They all met up downtown around a destructed street and found Loki in the middle of it all, smirking as he stood on an over turned car.


End file.
